Haus Altstein
(bedingt) (bedingt) (bedingt) | Klassenbeschränkung = (nicht ausgespielt) (nicht ausgespielt) | Forum = http://www.haus-altstein.de/ | Aktuelles = Verstärkt werden Gardisten gesucht! }} Das Haus Altstein von Steinrath Das Haus Altstein regiert seit vielen Jahren über die Grafschaft Steinrath im nordöstlichen Elwynngebirge. Eine recht karge und raue Berggegend - wenig bewaldet seitdem Orcs im ersten Krieg dort gehaust, gewildert und den Wald gerodet haben. Auch Höhlen wurden geschlagen, die dem Königreich heute als Steinbrüche dienen. Einen ebenso rustikalen und hartgesottenen Eindruck wie das Gebiet selbst macht das Gemüt der Herren von Steinrath als auch das seiner Einwohner. In Adels- aber auch in Volkskreisen gemeinhin als "Steinmänner" bekannt, sind die Bewohner von Steinrath generell recht große Zeitgenossen die sich für Arbeit nicht zu fein sind und auch einen Kampf nicht zu fürchten scheinen. Erst unlängst ist der bisherige Graf von Steinrath - Lord Roderick - in sehr hohem Alter gestorben und hat die Herrschaft über das Land an seinen bereits gealterten Sohn Herewald übergeben. Bisher lebte das Haus Altstein sehr zurückgezogen und hat sich wenig um das Gewese des Adels im Königreich geschert. Das lag nicht zuletzt an dem zunehmend altem und sturem Geist von Lord Roderick. In Zeiten der Not und des Krieges haben die Steinmänner ihre Loyalität und ihre Ehre aber immer wieder unter Beweis gestellt und gelten darüber hinaus als recht bescheidene Leute. Lord Herewald versucht nun sein Haus dem Königreich wieder zu öffnen und sich an den Geschicken der Allianz zu beteiligen. Ortschaften In Steinrath gibt es einige Siedlungen, Dörfer und Gutshöfe. Die meisten werden von Rittern und anderen Vasallen des Grafen verwaltet und bewacht. Andere widerrum stehen unter der direkten Obhut des Grafen. In Abwesenheit des Grafen verwaltet ein Kastellan das Land. Die größten und wichtigsten Orte in Steinrath sind Hornstadt (Hauptstadt der Grafschaft) und „Die Eherne Wehr“, eine große Grenzburg. Darüber hinaus ist der Weißforst für die Grafschaft von hoher Bedeutung. Hornstadt Hornstadt ist die befestigte "Hauptstadt" und Herrschaftssitz von Steinrath. Von hier aus lenkt das Haus Altstein seine Ländereien, seine Soldaten und sein Volk das treu hinter ihren Herren steht. Das Herrenhaus, fast schon ähnlich einer eigenen Kastellburg, wird aufgrund seines steinernen Äußeren auch "Der graue Bergfried" genannt. Die Eherne Wehr Die "Eherne Wehr" ist eine Trutzburg mit Grenzmauer in den hohen Bergen des Elwynngebirges und gehört zur Grafschaft Steinrath. Sie ist eine der größten und wichtigsten Wehranlagen an den Grenzen des Königreiches. Sollte je ein Feind von Norden her anrücken, so ist "Die Wehr" eine der ersten Stellungen, die feindlichen Einfall melden, als diesen auch verteidigen kann. Gelegen in einem engen Bergpass und mitten in Gestein errichtet, ist die Wehr mit ihren dicken Mauern und dem engen Zulauf kaum zu überwinden, geschweige denn einzunehmen. Der Graf von Steinrath ist der oberste Protektor der Wehr. Ihm obliegt die Verteidigung dieser Wehranlage und daher ist er neben seinem Adelsstand als Graf auch ein Ritter seiner Majestät und der Allianz. Der Weißforst Der Weißforst in Steinrath ist einer der letzten dicht bewaldeten Gebiete in der Grafschaft. Vor Rodung und Wilderei durch königlichen Erlass geschützt, trägt er seinen Namen vor allem durch die vielen Birken und deren typisch weißen Rinden, die hier überwiegend aus dem Boden gewachsen sind. Hauptsächlich leben im Forst Hirsche. Aber auch Füchse, die üblichen kleinen Wildtiere und auch ein paar Bären sind hier vorzufinden. Aufgrund des gesetzlichen Schutzes des Forstes, ist der Graf von Steinrath auch der Wächter des Weißforstes. Nur einmal im Jahr findet hier die unter den befreundeten Adelshäusern beliebte "Weißforsthatz" statt. Eine Jagd, die traditionell das Ende der sommerlichen Jagdsaison einleitet und in einem großen Festbankett endet. Auch ist der Weißforst ausschlaggebend für das Wappen des Hauses Altstein - Ein weißer Baum auf steingrauem Grund. Weitere Ortschaften und Begebenheiten Städte: Steinwald und Albbruch Dörfer und Gutshöfe: Grünhelm, Gramsberg, Delrath, Forstheim, Weißhoven, Rehhut, Waldshut, Hirschruf, Weiler, Ebersberg, Dornheim, Rosenhain Des weiteren diverse Siedlungen und weitere Gutshöfe, sowie 4 Steinbrüche und zwei Gebirgsbächer, der "Sturzlauf" und der "Pletschbach" die durch die Grafschaft fließen. Familienmitglieder Lord Herewald (Ausgespielter Charakter) Lord Herewald ist unlängst der Graf von Steinrath. Ein strenger, aber gerechter als auch gönnerhafter Edelmann, dem seine Familie mehr bedeutet als alles andere. Besonders seit dem Tot seiner Gattin sorgt er sich sehr um seine Kinder und hat damit begonnen das Haus wieder der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren nachdem sein zurückgezogen lebender Vater verschieden ist und er dem Haus Altstein nun vorsteht. Erbgraf Victor (Ausgespielter Charakter) Victor ist der Erbe der Grafschaft Steinrath. Während sein jüngerer Bruder mit der Verwaltung der Truppen vertraut ist, lernt Victor die weiteren Pflichten als Edelmann kennen. Doch ist er gemäß des allgemeinen Charakters der Altsteins alles andere als ein feiner Pinkel. Ein ziemlicher Draufgänger, der zwar nicht unvernünftig oder gar barbarisch wirkt, sich dennoch vor Auseinandersetzungen nicht scheut und sich darin versteht, Frauenherzen höher schlagen zu lassen. Sir Gregor (Ausgespielter Charakter) Sir Gregor ist der zweite Sohn des Grafen, Zwillingsbruder der jüngsten Tochter Fiadra und mit seinen 20 Jahren bereits ein gesalbter Ritter des Reiches und ein herausragender Kämpfer am Schwert. Seit einem Jahr ist er mit der Führung der Truppen des Hauses vertraut, wobei Lord Herewald natürlich noch immer seine Hand darüber hält. Man sagt sein Gefühl für Ehre und Mut ist beispiellos. Gregor mag der jüngere Sohn sein, ist aber noch der vernünftigere von beiden. Lady Fiadra (Ausgespielter Charakter) Lady Fiadra ist die Zwillingsschwester von Gregor, gilt streng genommen dennoch als Drittgeborene da sie nach ihrem Bruder aus dem Mutterleib geholt wurde. Man sagt sie ist ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Auch ihre Güte und ihre Herzlichkeit erinnern an die einstige Gräfin. Scharfsinnig und Intelligent, versteht sie sich um das höfische Leben und hilft ihrem Vater vor allem in diplomatischen Dingen. Lady Fiadra ist darüber hinaus dem Licht sehr verbunden. Ganz im Gegenteil zu ihrem Vater, der nach dem Tot seiner geliebten Frau Zweifel am Glauben an das Licht hat, wenngleich er immer noch behauptet lichtgläubig zu sein. Verstorbene und fiktive Mitglieder Lady Tamara (geb. von Delven) Lady "Tammy", wie die beliebte Grafengattin in Steinrath gemeinhin genannt wurde, war die Frau von Lord Herewald, ehe sie fünf Jahre nach der Geburt ihrer beiden Zwillinge Gregor und Fiadra einem schweren Fieber erlag. Mittlerweile ist die Fürstin seit 15 Jahren tot, doch die Erinnerung an ihre Gutmütigkeit und ihr großes Herz wiegt noch immer schwer. Ihr gewidmet ist eine große Statur auf dem Platz vor dem Herrenhaus in Hornstadt. Der Sockel der Statur ist mit einer Inschrift versehen: "Lady Tamara - Ihr Platz in unseren Reihen wird für immer leer bleiben. Aber wir werden sie niemals vergessen können. Ihr Mut, ihre Schönheit und ihre Gutmütigkeit wird für immer in unseren Herzen weiterleben." Lord Roderick Lord Roderick ist der vor Kurzem verstorbene Vater von Lord Herewald. Er hat fast drei Jahrzehnte über Steinrath regiert, sein Land und sein Haus durch Kriege geführt und seine Loyalität oft unter Beweis gestellt. In den letzten zehn Jahren allerdings, hat er sein Haus aus vielen Angelegenheiten herausgehalten und sich sehr zurückgezogen. Traditionell ist Lord Roderick neben seinen Vorvätern in einer kleinen Höhle im Gebirge bestattet worden. Auch für die Toten des Hauses gilt der Wahlspruch des Hauses; "Ehern wie Stein." Weitere bedeutende Mitglieder Lord Ryon, 2. Graf von Steinrath, 1. Graf aus dem Hause Altstein Lord Walder, 3. Graf von Steinrath Lady Fiadra, 4. (1.) Gräfin von Steinrath Lord Gerald, 5. Graf von Steinrath, Erbauer der Ehernen Wehr Lord Beor "der Junge", 12. Graf von Steinrath, jüngster bisheriger Graf von Steinrath Lord Udwin, 21. Graf von Steinrath, 1. Träger des Familienschwertes "Ehregrimm" Lord Roderick, 33. Graf von Steinrath, Vater des aktuellen Grafen Herewald Geschichte von Haus Altstein Die Geschichte des Hauses Altstein bzw. der Grafschaft Steinrath und deren "Vorläufergebiet" umfassen eine Zeitspanne von mehr als 1300 Jahren. Die Angaben der Jahreszahlen sind ETWAIGE Angaben, orientiert an folgender Zeitlinie: http://wow.4fansites.de/geschichte-zeitlinie.php Die Abkürzung v.d.K.* steht dabei ausgeschrieben für "vor dem Krieg" und meint damit den 1. Krieg und die Ankunft der Orcs auf Azeroth. Kap. I, Die Geschichte der Grafschaft Steinrath ca. 1350 v.d.K.*: "Steinrath" wird erstmal urkundlich erwähnt. Die damals sog. "Steinrodung", ein Gebiet im Gebirge, in dem oft Geröll von den steilen Berghängen in die Pässe herabstürzt, wird aufgrund der gefährlichen Steinlavinen von der umliegenden Bevölkerung gemieden, jedoch nutzen die dort lebenden Menschen das lockere Gestein oft als Baumaterial. Regelmäßig kommt es zu tödlichen Unfällen mit Steinlavinen. Legenden und Kindermärchen besagen, dass riesige Felskreaturen die aus Stein erwachen - die sogenannten "Steinmänner" auf den Bergen leben und das Gestein herunterwerfenwerfen um ihre ungeborenen Kinder aus Stein vor den Menschen zu schützen. Das sollte vor allem Kinder davon abhalten im Gebirge zu spielen. Heute sind als "Steinmänner" umgangssprachlich die Bewohner von Steinrath bekannt. ca. 1250 v.d.K. : Aus den nördlichen Ödlanden, die heute als ‚Sengende Schlucht’ und ‚Brennende Steppe‘ bekannt sind, beginnen verwilderte, kleine Stämme von menschlichen Barbaren im Gebirge mit Angriffen auf die Steinrodung und die dortigen Siedlungen. Sie sollen etwas mehr als 60 Jahre dauern und gehen in die Geschichte von Steinrath als „Barbarenkriege“ ein. Es werden Grenzposten sowie eine Wehrmauer am zentralst gelegenen Pass errichtet. Einer dieser Grenzposten trägt den Namen „Der alte Stein“ - ein großer, befestigter Wachturm gelegen auf einem eröhten Felsplateau. ca. 1200 v.d.K. : Hauptmann Ryon, ein Waise ohne Namen wird Offizier am ‚alten Stein‘. Etwa zur selben Zeit gründen sich die sieben Reiche der Menschen und Arathor zerfällt. Die Steinrodung wird Teil des Königreiches von Sturmwind und liegt an dessen Grenze zu den nördlichen Ödlanden. Die Steinrodung gehört zum Wald von Elwynn während im Osten die Grenzen zum Rotkammgebirge nicht weit sind. ca. 1190 v.d.K.: Die Steinrodung bekommt eine feudalistische Struktur. Mit der Endung -rath versehen, was auch den vorherigen Namen hindeutet, wird das Gebiet zur Grafschaft Steinrath mit dem ersten Grafen August von Albbruch, ein ehemaliger Amtsmann Arathors aus den grünen Hügeln des heutigen ‚Arathihochlandes‘. Kap. II, Die Entstehung des Hauses Altstein ca. 1190 v.d.K.: Den immer noch währenden Barbarenangriffen, sagt Hauptmann Ryon den Kampf an. Während die Grenzmauer weiter im Westen sich im Kampf befindet, führt der Hauptmann Truppen des Grafen über das Gebirge in den Rücken der Barbaren. Restlos werden die Aufständischen niedergeschlagen und deren Lager im Gebirge aufgelöst. Für den Einsatz gegen die nach bald einer Generation endenden Barbarenkriege wird Hauptmann Ryon zum „Ritter vom alten Stein“ geschlagen und dient dem Grafen fortan als treuer Gefolgsmann sowie in den kommenden Jahren als Berater und in Folge dessen auch als Vertreter. So entsteht das Ritterhaus Altstein, damals auch noch „Haus von Altstein“ oder „Haus vom alten Stein“. Als Wappen nimmt er angelehnt an die steinige Gebirgsumgebung einen grauen Grund und einen weißen Birkenbaum, der auf die waldige Umgebung im Westen der Grafschaft hindeutet und die überwiegend aus diesen Bäumem besteht. Hier hält der Ritter seinen Landsitz und die Siedlung Hirschruf. ca. 1170 v.d.K.: Ryon und der Graf sind gute Freunde geworden. Doch der nach zwanzig Jahren Regentschaft alte Graf liegt im Sterbebett und hat keine Söhne hinterlassen. So kommt es, dass Ryon von ihm zum Lordregenten und folglich von der Krone Sturmwinds zum Nachfolger des Grafen Albbruch ernannt wird, der mit zwei Söhnen seine Blutlinie bereits gesichert wähnen kann. So wird das Haus Altstein vom einfachen Ritter- in den Grafenstand erhoben und eine bis Heute bestehende Blutlinie beginnt. Kap. III, Die Altstein-Dynastie des folgenden Jahrhunderts ca. 1165-1159 v.d.K.: Graf Ryon beginnt mit dem Bau einer großen Siedlung mit Wehranlage im Osten der Grafschaft. Nach dem gleichnamigen, nahegelegenem Berg "Hornberg" genannt, soll sie den bisherigen Herrschaftssitz Steinraths "Neu-Albbruch" ablösen. Sie wächst in den folgenden 5 Jahren, erhält im Jahre darauf Stadtrechte und wird damit auch in "Hornstadt" umbenannt. ca. 1150 v.d.K.: Hornstadt wird ringsum befestigt. Ein innerer- und ein äußerer Belagerungsring, sowie dicke Mauern um das Kastell des Grafen, machen die Stadt fast zu einer riesigen Zwingburg. ca. 1145 v.d.K.: Graf Ryon stirbt eines natürlichen Todes im Alter von 71 Jahren. Sein Sohn Walder folgt auf ihn als 2. Graf von Steinrath und Herr über Hornstadt. ca. 1100 v.d.K.: Graf Walder erliegt im hohen Alter seiner Herzkrankheit. Da sein Bruder ebenso bereits tot ist und er lediglich eine Tochter als Erbin hat, wird diese, Fiadra genannt zum 3. Grafen bzw. Gräfin von Steinrath. In den Jahren ihrer Regentschaft ehelicht sie Verdan von Waldshut, einen Sohn niederen Adels, dessen Erbe damit an die Grafschaft Steinrath fällt und dieses fortan einschließt. ca. 1050 v.d.K. Gerald Altstein wird der 4. Graf von Steinrath. Aus den nördlichen Ödlanden gibt es Angriffe von Banditen aus dem Gebirge. Den Banditen gelingt es, die Wehrmauer am zentralen Pass zu besetzen und überfallen von dort aus Dörfer und Siedlungen in der Nähe. Viele Bürger werden dabei ermordet. Graf Gerald gelingt es in den kommenden Monaten die Banditen zu zerschlagen und erobert die Grenzmauer zurück. Im folgenden Jahr lässt er die Grenzmauer zu einem dicken Wall mit Burganlage errichten. Ihrer Zeit die größte Wehranlage, lässt er diese feierlich "Die Eherne Wehr" taufen. In den Folgejahren eignen sich die Soldaten der 'Wehr' den Ausruf "Ehern wie Stein" als Gruß und Kampfruf an. Als Zeichen der Stärke und Festigkeit ganz Steinraths, übernimmt Graf Gerald diesen Ausruf fortan als Motto für das Haus Altstein. Kap. IV, Der Charakter von Steinrath In den kommenden vielen Jahren, in denen die von der Anzahl her wachsenden Bewohner von Steinrath Siedlungen und Dörfer errichten, vergehen einige kalte Winter im Gebirge, die die Bevölkerung zusammenschweißen und sie einen robusten Charakter entwickeln lassen. Man könnte meinen, dass sich die Bewohner über die Jahrhunderte gar körperlich ein wenig an die Umgebung angepasst haben. Zwar gibt es im Gebirge und in den Tälern noch viele bewaldete Gebiete und grüne Felder. Doch in den hohen Hügeln des Elwynngebirges herrschen oft nicht die milden Temperaturen wie in den unteren Ebenen des dichten und üppigen Waldes. Während sich mancherorts die Sitten und Bräuche weiterentwickeln, so könnte man meinen, dass in Steinrath die Uhren ein wenig langsamer ticken. Urig und heimelig wirken die kleinen Siedlungen. In den beheizten Tavernen sitzen, so meint man, seit ewigen Jahren die selben, bärtigen Gesichter, trinken aus den selben Krügen. Während die wenigen Bauern Jahr für Jahr ihre Ernte einfahren, so wächst in Steinrath der Abbau von Gestein. Nachdem das lose Geröll aus den Tälern abgetragen wurde, wird der erste Steinbruch nahe des Hornberges geschlagen. Schon wenige Jahre später exportiert Steinrath Fels und Stein zum Bau in das gesamte Königreich. Der Begriff "Steinmänner" einst für Fabelwesen im Gebirge benutzt, wird zu einer anfangs etwas abwertenden Bezeichnung für die Bewohner Steinraths. Über die Jahre hinweg bürgert sich der Begriff ein und wird zu einer auch untereinander gängigen Bezeichnung. Kap. V, Graf Beor der Junge ca. 820 v.d.K.: Während die Erzählungen von weltfremden Wesen im hohen Norden in Steinrath als Ammenmärchen abgetan werden, wird Beor der bisher und jüngste Graf von Steinrath. Mit nur 7 Jahren wird er zum Grafen ernannt und trägt den Beinamen "Der Junge", nachdem sein Vater Geor Altstein im Kampfe für das befreundete Haus Weitschild gegen eine Bande von Mördern und Dieben hinterlisitg ermordet wird. Dafür unterwirft sich das Ritterhaus Weidschild als Vasall. ca. 810 v.d.K.: Graf Beor ehelicht die Tochter des Ritters von Weidschild. Nur wenige Zeit später wird bekannt, dass hinter dem Mord an Beors Vater niemand geringeres steckt als Sir Weidschild und sein langwieriger Plan für mehr Macht, als seine Tochter zufälliger Weise die Pläne ihres Vaters durchkreuzt. Denn auch seine Tochter war ein unwissendes Werkzeug. Graf Beor lässt den Ritter öffentlich als Warnung und Zeichen hinrichten und entzieht dem Haus Weidschild alle Hilfen als Lehnsherr. ca. 790 v.d.K.: Steinrath sieht sich mit einer Welle von Tollwut bei den Wildtieren konfrontiert. Vor allem die Bären in den westlichen Wäldern sind betroffen und greifen regelmäßig die Siedlungen und Dörfer an. Graf Beor lässt eine große Jagd veranstalten und binnen weniger Wochen hat die Tollwutplage ein Ende. Seitdem findet diese Jagd alljährlich unter den befreundeten Edelmännern und Häusern statt und wird zur Tradition. Diese endet in der Regel mit Feierlichkeiten und einem Bankett. Kap. VI, Die dunklen Jahrhunderte Es vergehen viele, viele Jahre, in denen in Steinrath nicht viel geschichtsträchtliches oder erwähnenswertes geschieht. Lediglich ein paar Kleinkriminelle, mal schlechtere und mal bessere Ernten sowie ein großes Fiehsterben um das Jahr 500 v.d.K. sorgen für Gesprächsstoff. Auch haben es zum Sommer hin Gnolle aus dem Rotkamm auf die Grafschaft abgesehen. Diese Bagatellenangriffe sind aber kein Problem für die Gardisten und Truppen des Hauses Altstein, die mit einem stehenden Heer von Rund 500 Mann eine recht große Armee stellen. Auch Murlocs siedeln sich an den Flussläufen an, sind aber nicht mehr als das übliche, geringe Übel. In den vielen Jahren werden 5 Häuser zu Vasallen des Hauses Altstein. Das Haus Wahrbrand, das Haus von Grünhelm (mittlerweile einverleibt), das Haus Ehrenhold, das Haus Steinwald (mittlerweile einverleibt) und das Haus von Delven, Freiherren von Tannenwald, mit dem man oft durch Eheschließungen besonders verbunden war und ist. Kap. VII, Der erste Krieg Im Jahre "0": Hier und dort berichten Bauern und Wanderer von muskulösen, Kreaturen die fast so groß wie ein Soldat zu Pferd sind. Zuerst werden diese Hirngespinste nicht ernst genommen, doch die Sichtungen häufen sich. Viele des einfachen Volkes beginnen zu glauben die alten "Steinmänner" gibt es tatsächlich. Doch als sich ähnliche Botschaften überall im Elwynn ansammeln ist klar; irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. ca. 1 Jahr nach Ankunft der Orcs: Graf Roderick, zu dieser Zeit Graf von Steinrath entsendet 50 Soldaten in das Gebirge wo ein kleiner Ausläufer des Clans von Blackhand lagert. Sie setzen diesen zu und können diese zum Rückzug zwingen, erleiden aber selbst schwere Verluste. Nur 7 Reiter kehren in die Hornstadt zurück. Auch kleine Angriffe und Plünderungen auf Siedlungen kann der Graf abwehren. Als die Orcs das erste Mal auf Sturmwind treffen, befindet sich Graf Roderick mit einigen Truppen selbst in der Stadt um die Angriffe der fremden Orcs zu diskutieren und weitere Vorgehen zu planen. Er erlebt mit, wie die Orcs die erste, große Niederlage erleiden. Nachdem diese sich zurückziehen, kehrt vorerst Ruhe in Steinrath ein. Die geplünderten und geschundenen Siedlungen werden wieder aufgebaut. ca. 3 Jahre nach Ankunft der Orcs: Graf Rodericks Sohn Herewald ehelicht Tamara von Delven, Tochter des Freiherren von Tannenwald und Vasall des Hauses Altstein. ca. 4 Jahre nach Ankunft der Orcs: Ein Sturm braut sich zusammen. Während Sturmwind unter heftiger Belagerung der Orcs steht, sieht sich auch Steinrath mit neuen Angriffen konfrontiert. Die Horde zerstört viele Siedlungen und nutzt diese als Lager. Auch im Gebirge machen sich die Orcs breit und nutzen die Wälder und Felsen als Rohstoffe für ihre Lager. Graf Roderick sieht sich mit einer Übermacht konfrontiert, während auch Sturmwind fällt. Mit den Überlebenden Steinraths und seiner Familie, setzt der Graf unter Lord Anduin Lothar Segel nach Lordaeron. ca. 5 Jahre nach Ankunft der Orcs: Graf Roderick ist ein Verfechter erster Stunde der Allianz von Lordaeron. Herewalds und Tamaras 1. Sohn wird zwischen all den Ereignissen der Kriege geboren. Er trägt den Namen Victor. Kap. VIII, der zweite Krieg Das Haus Altstein erhält Unterkunft im Grenzgebiet des Silberwaldes und Tirisfal. Als die Horde sich ihren Weg nach Lordaeron bahnt, zögert Graf Roderick nicht sich den Truppenverbänden der Allianz anzuschließen und beteiligt sich an den schweren Kämpfen. Selbst die für ihre Güte bekannte Lady Tamara, hilft hinter den Fronten des Krieges um das Leiden der Verletzten und Hinterbliebenen zu lindern und bleibt so in den Gedanken ihres Volkes als auch des Volkes von Lordaeron. In den kommenden Monaten des Krieges begleiten Graf Roderick, das Haus Altstein und dessen Truppen die Streintmächte der Allianz und beteiligt sich an den Kämpfen über den Kontinent bis sie schließlich die Horde bis ins alt geliebte Vaterland zurückdrängen. Von hier an setzen sich die Steinmänner mit der Unterstützung verbündeter Häuser ab und säubern Steinrath von den Orcs, während die Truppen der Allianz die Horde bis in den Morast zurückdrängen, aus dem sie entstammt ist. Graf Roderick findet ein geschundenes und weitflächig ohnehin schon licht bewaldetes, abgeholztes Steinrath vor. In den Gebirgen haben die Orcs große Höhlen geschlagen in denen Roderick widerrum einen Vorteil erkennt. Nachdem auch Seitens der Steinmänner viele Verluste zu beklagen sind, die Grafschaft jedoch von den orcischen Besetzern befreit ist, beginnt der Wiederaufbau von Steinrath. In den kommenden Jahren wird auch Sturmwind wiedererrichtet. Graf Roderick bietet dem Königreich Gestein aus den einstigen Orc-Höhlen an, die nun zum Abbau von Stein genutzt werden und aus denen Steinbrüche entstehen. Auch die Wehranlagen und Mauern Steinraths werden mit diesem Gestein wiederaufgebaut. Gerüchte besagen, dass der Stein, der Königin Tiffin beim Aufstand der Steinmetzgilde traf aus einer Lieferung von Gestein aus der Grafschaft stammt, was natürlich nicht zu beweisen ist... Kap. IX, Der Stein, der schlief und wieder erwachte Auch der zweite Krieg ist geschlagen und Graf Roderick hat sich ein ums andere Mal als treuer Gefolgsmann der Allianz und der Menschen bewiesen. Für die Menschen Steinraths brach fürs Erste wieder eine Zeit des Friedens an. Im Jahre 12 nach den ersten Orc-Übergriffen, gebährt Lady "Tammy", wie die Gattin des Erbgrafen Herewald mittlerweile gemeinhin genannt wird, zwei Kinder. Zwillinge - Gregor und Fiadra, letztere nach der einstigen Gräfin von Steinrath vor vielen hunderten Jahren benannt. Wider vielen Erwartungen einer Zwillingsgeburt überlebt sie die Geburt ihrer Kinder, erliegt 5 Jahre Später aber einer schweren Krankheit. Ihr Tod wird in der gesamten Grafschaft und gar über die Grenzen hinaus beklagt. Zu ihren Ehren wird ein Denkmal vor dem Herrenhaus in Hornstadt errichtet. Es beginnen stille zwei Jahrzehnte um die Grafschaft, wenngleich diese nicht "dunkel" sind. Oftmals wird die Eherne Wehr ein ums andere Mal erfolglos von Schwarzfelsorcs aus dem Norden angegriffen. Aus dem dritten Krieg und den Ereignissen in Lordaeron hält sich Graf Roderick fast gänzlich heraus und kümmert ausschließlich sich um das schläfrige Steinrath, wenngleich er Flüchtlinge Lordaerons aufnimmt, denen das Haus Altstein im zweiten Krieg wohl in Erinnerung geblieben war. Doch die heranwachsende Fiadra, Enkelin des Grafen scheint trotz dem frühen Ableben ihrer Mutter einiges von ihr geerbt zu haben. Ihre Güte und ihre Schönheit, fließen in den Adern ihrer Tochter weiter, so sagt man. Obgleich eine hohe Erwartung und schwere Bürde, scheint Fiadra dem Volke sehr verbunden und hat ein großes und gutes Herz, während die Söhne Herewalds zu strammen Burschen und Victor schon bald zu einem jungen Mann heranwächst. Steinrath hat mit seinen Erben eine vielversprechende Zukunft und der kommende Graf Herewald, scheint getreu des altsteinischen Gemütes zwar streng und stürköpfig, aber doch sehr gerecht. Und so kam der Tag, an dem der alt gediente Graf Roderick das Erbe an seinen Sohn übergab und auch der härteste Stein zugeben musste, dass Zeit auch diesen zu mahlen weiß. Nichts desto trotz, hat Graf Roderick seine Loyalität ein ums andere Mal bewiesen und die Stärke seines Hauses in zwei Kriegen unter Beweis gestellt. In diesen Jahren hatte Herewald, der sich heute bereits in der Mitte der Vierziger befindet viele Jahre Zeit um sich auf das vorzubereiten, was ihn nun erwartet. Das wichtigste wird wohl sein, das Haus wieder an der Allianz teilhaben zu lassen... (Anmerkung: Änderungen und Ergänzugen vorbehalten) Im Fokus: Die Haustruppen Die Truppen des Hauses Altstein stellen die Streitmacht des Grafen von Steinrath. Neben der ständigen Aufgabe die Grafschaft und die Bevölkerung zu beschützen und letztere auch zu maßregeln, dienen die Truppen auch dem persönlichen Schutz ihrer Herren sowie dem gesamten Hofe des Hauses. In Zeiten des Krieges sind die Truppen selbstredend die Entscheidungsträger über Sieg oder Niederlage. Vom jüngsten Mannschafter bis zum Hauptmann sind die Truppen eine eingeschweißte Einheit aus Männern unterschiedlichster Herkunft. Ehemalige Bauern oder Arbeiter, aber auch ausgebildete Soldaten kann man hier vorfinden. Ausgerüstet sind die Haustruppen mit einer nietenverstärkten Lederrüstung sowie Ketten- und Plattenpanzerungen an empfindlichen Stellen. In der Regel mit einem Schwert und einem Schild ausgerüstet, stellen sie so einen ausgezeichneten Soldaten dar. Interne Struktur der Haustruppen Truppenkommandant: Der Truppenkommandant hat die volle Weisungsbefugnis über die gesamte Truppe. Nur der Graf selbst kann seine Befehle aussetzen oder überstimmen. Ihm obliegt die Inspektion und die Einsetzung der Truppen in Steinrath, sowie die Abordnung von Truppen in andere Bereiche des Königreiches. Derzeitiger Truppenkommandant ist Sir Gregor, zweiter Sohn des Grafen und Ritter des Königreiches. Hauptmann: Der Hauptmann ist der 1. Offizier der Truppen. Er bekommt seine Befehle direkt vom Truppenkommandant. Auch vom Grafen selbst sowie allen weiteren Familienmitgliedern empfängt er seine Anweisungen und weist dementsprechend seine Männer an. Des weiteren ist der Hauptmann mit der Instandhaltung und dem Training der Truppen betraut. Leutnant: Der Leutnant dient dem Hauptmann als Vertreter und Unterstützer. Ihm obliegen dieselben Aufgaben wie dem Hauptmann, allerdings unter dessen Befehl. (Bannerführer): Bannerführer können von allen o.g. Rängen und Personen bestimmt werden und dienen einem Teil der Truppen als Anführer bis der Befehl oder Auftrag ausgeführt ist, oder die Bannerführerschaft durch Befehl aufgehoben wird. Die Bannerführer sind allen o.g. Rängen und Personen dennoch weiterhin unterstellt. Nur die Truppen die ihnen unterstellt werden können von ihnen angewiesen werden. Mannschaft: In der Mannschaft befinden sich alle Truppenmitglieder ohne irgendwelche o.g. Ränge oder Sonderbefugnisse. Unter Vasallen und Rittern Werden Teile der Truppen für einen bestimmten Zeitraum unter das direkte Kommando eines Vasallen oder eines Ritters abgestellt, so löst sich die interne Struktur auf. Lediglich ein Gardist wird zum „Kapitän“ der abgestellten Truppe und trägt die Verantwortung für die Ausführung der Befehle sowie die Verantwortung über Meldungen und Berichte. Im Falle dessen, dass der Hauptmann oder der Leutnant selbst als Kapitän fungieren sind sie entsprechend ihres Postens „Kapitän Hauptmann“ oder „Kapitän Leutnant“. Sonstiges zu den Truppen (OOC) Wie genau fungieren die Truppen? Die Haustruppen sind - passend zur Charakteristik des Konzeptes -eben das was sie sind. Truppen. Keine Ehrenwache, keine Polizeieinheit, keine Bürgerwehr sondern eine mittelalterliche Einheit von Soldaten unter dem Banner des Hauses Altstein. Das heißt in aller Kürze, dass hier nicht Handschellen klicken und Papiere ausgefüllt werden, sondern dass gut und gerne Mal die Fäuste fliegen wenn es Personen gibt, die eine Bedrohung für Recht und Ordnung darstellen. Das nicht nur in der Grafschaft, sondern als offizieller Teil des Militärs im Königreich auch zum Beispiel in Sturmwind. Wenn es Spieler gibt, die mit dieser Art von Maßregelung nicht einher gehen und wegen einer Beleidigung lieber in einer Zelle schmoren, statt die Strafe direkt "abzusitzen" so sind die Gardisten natürlich angewiesen dies zu berücksichtigen und etwaige Spieler den Wacheinheiten zu übergeben. Wie genau sieht die Charakteristik der Truppen aus? Als Streitkraft des Hauses Altstein sind die Truppen zwar eine offizielle Einheit, aber eine Laieneinheit (was wiederum aber nicht heißt, dass sie nicht wissen wie man ein Schwert hält). Damit ist gemeint, dass ein Großteil keine ausgebildeten Soldaten sind. Also sind die Truppen vor allem eines: ziemlich einfache Menschen, die sich verhalten wie solche. Da so ein Trupp in der Regel aus recht groben Gesellen besteht, wird es vermutlich auch recht grob zugehen. Was beinhaltet es in den Haustruppen zu spielen? Neben den o.g. Dingen soll es auch regelmäßig Trainings geben. Des Weiteren bedeutet einen Gardist der Truppenzu spielen aber nicht, den lieben langen Tag irgendwo herumzustehen oder hinterher zu laufen. Wie oben schon angeschnitten sind Haustruppen im allgemeinen keine Eliteeinheit. Sie bestehen aus ehemaligen Bauern, Arbeitern oder Söldnern und sind bei Weitem nicht alle "Berufssoldaten". Also kann man sich als Gardist in den Haustruppen auch darauf freuen, mit "den Jungs mal einen drauf zu machen". Wie wird man Teil der Truppen? Da ist der Fantasie keine Grenzen gesetzt. Lasst euch was einfallen. Vielleicht ist euer Charakter bereits Teil der Truppen, hat bisher aber auf Burg X im Lehen Y gedient. Oder vielleicht sucht euer Charakter gerade nach einer Anstellung die zu ihm passt und ist am Vorabend auf einen Trupp Gardisten des Hauses in der Taverne gestoßen, wo er sich gut mit diesen verstanden hat. Wer kann den Truppen beitreten? Jeder, dessen Charakter mindestens Leder tragen kann. Die allgemeinen Klassen- und Rassenbestimmungen vorausgesetzt. Kategorie:Gilden Allianz